Teutul and Son
by Consumer Product
Summary: Paul Sr. is tired on the inside and can only think of one person who has always fulfilled his ethic; Opie Winston. When Opie flies back to O.C. from Charming and takes an international flight with his former boss, how will their relationship change, if at all? Skip to Ch3 for quick smut
1. Alone and thinking

**Smut! Beware, cause my computer keeps dyeing and I can't watch my favorite shows (American Chopper or Sons of Anarchy) so to retaliate I decided to make these poor people do some fun things. Ok, enjoy!**

**(I do not own American Chopper or Sons of Anarchy and I by all means do not condone adultery!)**

It was going to be hell this week. Paul Sr. was flying out to Frankfurt, Germany to do some sweet talking with some real estate lawyers; it was now or never, trying to get the business international. Hey, someone had to put forth the effort. With Paul Jr. becoming less and less reliable there was no way the father felt right reaching out. Oh, and God knows where Mikey was.

Yes, it was lonely these days. A tiger on the beaten jungle path, Paul Teutul had a business, but no one to share it with. Sure, there was Beth. Sweet and spicy Beth, the twinkle in his eye and the courier of his fortune. There was something missing for sure. Ideas racing through his mind, and out quickly, Paul needed to focus on business. Personal issues would just have to wait.

Sitting alone one very late night, two days before departure across the pond, Paul sat in his office thinking. Paperwork was getting no attention, and his mind was racing with how to pull off this trip by himself. It wouldn't work, there had to be someone.

_Rick can't go, he's got two bikes this month. _

_None of the interns are smart enough._

_Office guys aren't trustworthy _and _who the hell wants to sit next to Pooly for 10 hours? Not me!_

Suddenly a thought entered his mind. _Opie. Opie? Haven't talked to Op in about a year. _

Opie (or Harry 'Opie' Winston) was an old employee that Paul just didn't like to see leave. But one day out of the blue it was Opie leaving for some pals he had back in Charming, C-A. Paul decided on the spot it was his way or the highway so he looked up the boys phone number and dialed him up.

The next day he was driving to the airport to pick the kid up. _Just like always, Paul. _He thought to himself. _You're getting what you want._


	2. Together as friends

Paul looked in on the boy staying in his guest room the night before leaving. Opie was rearranging pillows lazily with a small grin on his face.

"You always did have a knack for looking over your employees' shoulders, man." He said as he spun around and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling a cigarette from behind his ear and throwing it to the bedside table.

"Hey, I'm a damn good boss, sonny-Jim!" with a chuckle he shoved his hands into his pockets as his smile faded. Making his way across the room to the bed Paul sat next to Opie and patted the boy on the knee.

"This means a lot, you helping me out, kid." Paul almost felt like crying but he muffled his emotions well. The room fell silent and after a pause they caught each others eye. Feeling awkward about a strange pink elephant jacking off in the corner Paul stood and made his way from the room, whiping a tear from his eye.

"4am, be on the stoop." And with that Sr. shut the door leaving a hopeful smile on the man on the other side.

Arriving to Germany was more exhausting then the men imagined. The flight was comfortable, plenty of hard refreshments to dazzle the senses and, as decided, not enough pussy to shake a dick at. The Hotel was another story all together. As Paul Sr. and Opie walked through the door it was splendor to behold. A glistening golden lobby that led to many corridors promised a relaxing environment to follow what Sr. assumed would be many tasking meetings. Right away the men both men spotted the 'Sauna and Spa' sign pointing to the back of the building. They caught each others eye subconsciously and when they realized that Elephant was back the separated in stride a bit and continued to check in.


	3. Reunited as lovers

Paul Sr. sat on the edge of his bed in his hotel room. He had everything he needed in that room; a mini fridge stocked to the brim of Crown Royal, a bed with Egyptian cotton sheets and Goose down comforters. Sr. still sat on his bed thinking. He was sweating, not sure if what he was about to do was insane or not but he rummaged through his suit case and before he knew it he was in the hall in only a robe, holding a towel and an armful of mini-fridge whiskeys. Stopping three doors down, room 324, he was ready to knock. Opie would have been so offended by the offer to hit the sauna, Paul decided it was a bad idea. Stupid idea. Deciding not to go back to his room so soon he walked down to the spa himself. No use putting the whisky to waste.

He slowly and sadly opened the sauna door and when he entered what he saw was almost tear-worthy; it was Opie. Opie, sitting with no towel near him whatsoever, head thrown back and legs sprawled apart. When he noticed someone entering he lifted his head slowly. Sr. was surprised at his candor. Chuckling lightly he stood still a little surprised by the door.

"Aren't ya…afraid someone will…walk in on ya?"

Opie stood and walked toward Paul slowly. Paul didn't really know where to go, what to do, so he stood still. Opie walked past him and to the door. Scared he would leave, Paul turned to beg him to stay when he noticed Opie merely locking them in.

"I saw the beast in your eye in that lobby, a fire," Opie circled his former boss, gently snagging a bottle from his strong hands. "I want that fire, Paul. I want that beast to take me."

Paul was relieved. It had been years since he felt just like this, like he did in this moment, looking at this man before him, glistening behind beads of sweat. He slowly prepared himself for what he now knew they both have needed for very long.

"So, Senior…" Opie made his way back to the bench and spread those bulging calves into view. Paul melted inside as his robe fell to the floor, a few whisky bottles cracking, one breaking, the scent wafting to his nose arousing him. "Senior I read your book. _Ride of a Lifetime. _You're a smart man. So much happened to you but, uh…" Opie wiggled a finger for him to join him. "You haven't had the ride of your lifetime yet, Daddy."

Paul almost sprinted to his once protégé. Falling onto him, they kissed passionately on the wide bench, steam billowing around them like a blanket. Opie grabbed at every inch of the mans body while Sr. could only moan. His hand reached for Paul's throttle at last; the ride was about to begin.

Pulling the boy to the floor, Paul wanted to please and be pleased more then ever. It was right in front of him, now it was only time to take what he needed. He groped for Opies hips and, while on top of him, flipped him to his stomach, taking no mercy.

"I didn't just bring you out here for business, Op."

Not able to speak, only breath sighs of joy, Opie let nature take it's course. Paul let his hips grind against the boys behind and slowly sat up to look at the body under him. _So young and perfect _he thought as he began rubbing his hole. Opie let out a magnificent howl and with a little spit on his shaft Paul Sr. entered with force. It was a time they will never forget, the beauty of the moment and the friendship building stronger with each thrust. As sweat built, magic ensued. The men both groaned and grabbed at body parts they felt forbidden to touch. All at once, with a few squirms and smiles, Sr. fell onto Opie in a fit of small spasms after releasing his seed inside the hole. Panting rough, staring at the ceiling their breathing slowed as they resorted back to smiles.

"I'm so glad you brought me out here!" Opie said with a giddy chuckle and a whipe at his bow. Letting smiles simmer, he looked at Sr. "What now?"

Sr. thought a minute in silence as he looked back at this short time together. All words escaped him except one emotion that filled him to the brim.

"I just wanna dance."

((Alright guys, so, I hope you didn't take this too serious. Geez, I know my boyfriend helped write a bit of the crazy parts and when I was reading it to him he freaked. Too much for him. And I'll admit I've never written gay smut so be kind with your R&R please! Also, towards the end I kind of just gave up on technical writing cause I have to work at 4am and I grew bored! THANKS!))


End file.
